The invention relates generally to immersion lithography apparatus and methods, and particularly to apparatus and methods for recovering the immersion fluid from an immersion area formed in a gap between a projection system and an object of exposure in an immersion lithography system.
Lithography exposure apparatus are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that positions a reticle containing one or more patterns, a projection system, a wafer stage assembly that positions a semiconductor wafer, and a measurement system that precisely monitors the positions of the reticle and the wafer. As is known, lithography exposure apparatus also can be used to form images on substrates other than semiconductor wafers, for example, glass or quartz substrates in order to form, for example, flat panel displays such as LCD displays.
Immersion lithography is a technique that can enhance the resolution of lithography exposure apparatus by permitting exposure to take place with a numerical aperture (NA) that is greater than the NA that can be achieved in conventional “dry” lithography exposure apparatus. By filling the space between the final optical element of the projection system and the resist-coated target (wafer or other substrate), immersion lithography permits exposure with light that would otherwise be internally reflected at an optic-air interface. Numerical apertures as high as the index of the immersion fluid (or of the resist or lens material, whichever is least) are possible in immersion lithography systems. Liquid immersion also increases the wafer depth-of-focus, that is, the tolerable error in the vertical position of the wafer, by the index of the immersion fluid compared to a dry system having the same numerical aperture. Immersion lithography thus has the potential to provide resolution enhancement equivalent to a shift from 248 nm to 193 nm without actually decreasing the exposure light wavelength. Thus, unlike a shift in the exposure light wavelength, the use of immersion would not require the development of new light sources, optical materials (for the illumination and projection systems) or coatings, and should allow the use of the same or similar resists as conventional “dry” lithography at the same wavelength. In an immersion system in which only the final optical element of the projection system and its housing and the wafer (and perhaps portions of the stage as well) are in contact with the immersion fluid, much of the technology and design developed for dry lithography can carry over directly to immersion lithography.
However, because the wafer (or other substrate) moves rapidly in a typical lithography system, the immersion fluid in the immersion area between the projection system and the substrate tends to be carried away from the immersion area. If the immersion fluid escapes from the immersion area, that fluid can interfere with operation of other components of the lithography system. One way to recover the immersion fluid and prevent the immersion fluid from contaminating the immersion lithography system is described in WO 2005/24517, which corresponds to U.S. patent application No. 11/362,833, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. This document discloses an immersion fluid supply and recovery system in which a porous member surrounds the immersion area and is in fluid communication with the space that defines the immersion area. The porous member is maintained at a pressure that is under the bubble point of the porous member, whereby immersion fluid that escapes from the immersion area is captured (recovered) by the porous member. The porous member encircles the immersion area and is maintained at a substantially constant low pressure.